darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Glacor
Glacors are fairly dangerous monsters, described by Beauty as "a rare form of ice elemental". These monsters are only accessible after completing the quest Ritual of the Mahjarrat. You can reach glacors in the Glacor Cave through the fairy ring system by using the code . An army of glacors was summoned by Lucien, although only one actually reached the Ritual, as the others were held back by Kuradal, who had slain a few hundred. Killing glacors can be quite profitable, especially since the cost of killing them has dropped dramatically after the Evolution of Combat. They take longer to kill than other monsters of their combat level, but nevertheless, Soul Split or a healing familiar lowers the need for food, and a bank is just through the fairy ring. The ability to have them assigned as slayer tasks by Kuradal and Morvran can be purchased using 50 slayer points after Ritual of the Mahjarrat. There are several factors that contribute to the popularity of glacors: *They drop the three glacyte boots, which are worth several million coins each. *High drop rates of both blue and crimson charms (approximately 35% chance for each colour), and three charms are dropped at a time. Glacors are arguably the fastest source of blue charms. *Glacors are much easier to kill than tormented demons, and do not require multiple combat styles to deal with. *Shard of Armadyl drops, which can be used to make an Armadyl battlestaff and dust of armadyl, both of which have high values on the Grand Exchange. *Ease of access and proximity to a bank. *Fairly high drop rate of hard and elite clue scrolls. *Fire spells deal extra damage to glacors, meaning quicker kills compared to Tormented demons. Glacors don't need much equipment to kill, compared to Tormented demons which require Darklight and another combat style. *They award nearly 4000 experience in the combat skill chosen, usually magic, making them a viable training option. Attacks General combat Only one player may be engaged in combat with a glacor and its minions at a time, and only one glacor may be fought per player at a time. Players can only fight glacors being fought by other players if the combating player leaves the cave, either via teleporting, walking away from the area, dying, or logging out. Even if the combating player is in a safe-spot and not currently in combat with the glacor or its glacytes, a player trying to attack his or her glacor will yield the message, "Someone else is already fighting that glacor." This means that glacors must be fought solo. Glacors will attack with magic, ranged, and melee when in melee distance. Its ranged attack consists of an icicle, whilst its magic attack is a blue sphere. These attacks can be predicted as they always fire ranged attacks with their right arms and magic attacks with their left arms. When they throw both hands down, they are using their icicle special attack. Unlike all other monsters (except for TzTok-Jad in the TzHaar Fight Cave and Warped Gulega in Dungeoneering), the damage from the ranged and magic attacks of a glacor is calculated when the attack hits the player, rather than when the attack animation begins. This means that it is possible to change prayers while the attack is coming toward you and still halve the damage, which is impossible with most other monsters. Use Protect from Magic when the glacor raises its left arm and Protect from Missiles when it raises its right arm. It is also easy to use protection prayers because Glacors will not switch attack styles while in combat except for when they use their special attack (after which they will always switch to their ranged attack) – however, using Soul Split is generally more effective and should be used by players with 92 Prayer and access to the Ancient Curses. Unlike tormented demons, protection prayers will only block 50% of the damage from glacors as opposed to their whole 100%. Furthermore, glacors are weak to fire spells in a similar fashion to ice strykewyrms, taking 50% extra damage from the element, including Blood spells from the Ancient Magicks. (Notes: Unlike ice strykewyrms, the fire cape and TokHaar-Kal have no damage boost on glacors.) Therefore, it is advised to use magic at a distance while switching prayers in conjunction to the glacors' attacks in order to achieve the fastest kill rates. Due to the unique property of the glacors' attacks mentioned above, standing further away will give the player more time to swap prayers. When a glacor reaches half health, it will summon its three glacytes, after which it will be invulnerable until they are slain. When all the glacytes are killed, the glacor will inherit the most recently slain glacyte's ability (further explained in Summons), and attack with a faster speed (speed 6 from 5). Special abilities Icicle - stalagmites Glacors may slam both arms on the ground and fire a large cluster of icicles, rather like the icicles used with their ranged attacks. The player must run from the square he or she is standing in to avoid them. When hit by the icicles, you will lose half of your current life points. If a glacor was attacking with magic and then uses this attack, it will always switch to its ranged attack afterward. If the glacor dies before the attack reaches the player, the icicles will do no damage. Warning: This attack can hurt other players who stand on the targeted tile. Freezing Occasionally, the glacor's melee attack will have the same effect as the enhanced ice titans from Ritual of the Mahjarrat. This ability results in freezing the player, rather like an ice spell. There will be bright blue text alerting the player when they are frozen. To break free, the player must rapidly click somewhere on their screen five times. A message is shown when the ice bond is weak enough; five of these messages will result in you being free. If you do not escape in time, you will be dealt with very heavy damage. If the Glacor dies while doing this move, damage will not be dealt but you will still need to break free to move. Similarly, the glacor's magic attack is also capable of freezing the player. This will happen more often compared to when the glacor uses its melee attack, however using protection or deflect magic prayers will prevent the player from getting frozen. In addition, when the player gets frozen by the magic attack, they will not need to click repeatedly in order to break free; the freezing effect will end automatically after a few seconds. While this freezing effect will not damage the player on its own, it can be a nusiance if it occurs right before the Glacor launches its special attack or an Unstable glacyte is about to explode. Using the Freedom ability will allow the player to quickly escape if this happens. Summons When the glacor has half of its life points remaining, it will spawn three different glacyte monsters that must be killed before the player can damage the glacor again. It is advised to lure all three glacytes away from the glacor and hide behind a pillar, so that you may kill them without being attacked by the glacor. Switch to protect from melee once you are in a safe-spot. Once all three glacytes are dead, the glacor will inherit a special ability similar to that of the last killed glacyte. For example, a glacor will take 60% less damage if its enduring glacyte is killed last. Glacors will also attack faster after their glacytes are dead, at speed 6 instead of speed 5. It is recommended to kill the Unstable glacyte last, as this will result in the fastest and most efficient kills. Unstable glacyte The unstable glacyte has a bar above its head, rather like the adrenaline bar seen on players, that indicates when it will use its special ability. Once the bar fills, the glacyte will stop moving and shortly thereafter explode, losing 90% of its current health and making it easy to finish off. The player will lose 1/3 of their current life points if they are standing next to it when it explodes. The free loss of health is deceiving, however; if the glacyte is not killed quickly after it explodes, it will rapidly regenerate its life points and begin to fill its bar once again. Fortunately, the glacyte stops healing once the timer starts. The experience obtained for killing this glacyte depends on how much damage you dealt to it. Thus, waiting for the glacyte to explode and then quickly finishing it off will net less experience than if you deal all of the damage and kill it before it explodes. Tip: Be careful of other players' unstable glacytes and explosive glacors, as both can injure you, even if they are on another player. Glacors have a larger explosive reach as well, with a 5x5 explosion as opposed to the 3x3 of the glacyte. Also, do not attack an unstable glacyte right after it stops moving and is about to explode. If you do this, the glacyte will move next to you and continue attacking you, making it difficult to dodge the explosion. Sapping glacyte The sapping glacyte will drain 20 of the player's Prayer points each time it hits. To avoid this expensive prayer drain, it is recommended to kill the sapping glacyte first, ideally with the Asphyxiate threshold ability, which deals a large amount of damage in a short period of time. Sapping Glacors will drain 50 Prayer points per hit, rather than the 20 of the glacyte. Enduring glacyte The enduring glacyte takes lesser damage the closer to its glacor it is, from being invulnerable when it first spawns to taking normal damage after it is around 14 spaces away from the glacor. It is therefore recommended that players draw the glacyte as far out as possible in order to speed up their kills. Be careful, though; glacytes that are lured too far from their glacor will quickly glide back to it and must be lured again. Enduring glacors take 60% less damage, regardless of how far away you are from them. Strategies Drops Charms Runes Armour and weapons Herbs and seeds Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *In the Hallowe'en 2011 event, the player had to choose a glacor to represent Frank in statue form. *The glacor fought during the quest can be killed and it will give usual drops. *There was a glitch that enabled you to be in combat with 2 glacors at once using Chain. Normally, the ability would ignore other glacors; however, it was able to hit multiple glacors if it was used to initiate combat. This has been fixed on 13 April 2015. *Prior to Legacy Mode, Glacors had 30,000 life points. Category:Ritual of the Mahjarrat